


“看着我”

by Youlingxi



Category: Gintama, 銀魂, 銀魂 | Gintama (Live Action Movies), 银魂 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26189902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youlingxi/pseuds/Youlingxi
Summary: 那时我希望他能反抗，能挥动着那把剑挡下我的攻击，最好是杀了我。可他没有，他只是看着我。他就这样任凭事情发展下去了，直到最后，都一直看着我。就这样看着。
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou & Sakata Gintoki, Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki, Sakata Gintoki/Hijikata Toshirou, 銀土 - Relationship, 银土
Kudos: 2





	“看着我”

**Author's Note:**

> 一个根据银之魂篇土方一句“杀了他”台词深夜和朋友一起脑洞出的延伸  
> 刀子注意，有角色死亡，不喜勿进哦  
> 一发完小短篇

“看着我。”  
愛しい人よ  
爱人啊  
せめて私お殺る時は  
至少在杀我的时候  
瞳開けて 滅びゆく瞬間まで 看取って  
睁开双眼看着我毁灭的瞬间

爱人啊。

*  
从那之后过去了多久？好像也没有什么变化。还是一样无聊的江户，无聊的歌舞伎町，无聊的电视节目，无聊的工作。无聊的杀人，杀人，杀人。  
杀人是我的工作，这把刀时至今日已经不知沾了多少人的血。当然还有我自己的血。工作是把双刃剑，总会在哪里给自己落下一道伤。我们这样的乡下武士都是一条贱命，是幕府的剑，指到哪处就抹杀哪处。剑坏了可以丢掉换掉，没有人回惋惜一把破剑。  
我杀过很多人。  
从乡下的天然理心流走出来，托了警察身份的福，在这个禁刀的年代把手中的木剑换了真刀。从那天起我的刀就没有停下来过，哪怕上司从幕府换成了天皇，大政奉还也没能剥夺我手中的剑。我仍然是那个斩杀人类的鬼。  
是的，鬼。双手握柄，运气，横劈，鲜血迸出。一条人命，拜拜。  
我不喜欢杀人，但我也不讨厌。和我工作的家伙都这么想。杀人是工作，天道说你该死，你就该死在我的剑下。只有一次例外，那次我们全员当了反贼，劫了狱离开了江户。  
我记错了，是两次例外。  
有时我会想，真的只有两次吗？对于那个人，有多少次是我本该杀他却没能下手的？我给自己找过那么多理由，一次一次的避免杀他，多到我都记不清了。如果天道要杀他，那我就杀了天道。我曾经是这么想的。  
我也曾经很多次说，信不信我杀了你啊混蛋。这种话我说过太多次，几乎变成口头禅了。  
早知道我说话这么准，当初就该天天预言蛋黄灵王国的降世，或者江户禁烟令取消这种东西。为什么，为什么我要说“总有一天我要杀了你”呢？

为什么呢，土方十四郎，你为什么要杀了他呢？

*  
杀了他。  
我说。  
我被自己的话吓到，说出口后有片刻的沉默，一时甚至忘了是什么促使我说出这三个字的。  
真的吗，杀了他？在克服了这么多阻碍，抹杀了不知多少的敌人之后，你要杀了他吗，土方十四郎？  
他非死不可吗？我在脑内疯狂的盘算，坂田银时，即使已经到今天的地步，他仍然非死不可吗？  
我在给他找一个不死的理由。  
可我失败了，那一刻我清晰地意识到，眼下的这个坂田银时，我找不出任何理由给他开脱。  
他非死不可。  
“土方先生……”  
对面的山崎怯怯地看着我，似乎是被我吓到了，他在等着我接下来的话。  
我清了清嗓子，干涩的说了下去。  
“这也是他拯救下来的真选组的使命。”  
我还没有忘记我的使命。斩杀一切不和谐的、威胁到社会安全的不稳定因素。  
为了这个我可以什么人都杀，不轨的臣子，居心叵测的君主，哪怕是天，我也会斩杀。  
而现在，这个不稳定因素成了他。  
我认识他多久了？其实我早知道他是个疯子，还是不要命的那种疯子。但我没想过会有这么一天。作为鬼的我，要去斩杀作为夜叉的他。我想酒吞童子看到此等魔界自相残杀的局面也会气得从棺材里跳出来把头安上大骂我们忘本儿。往近了说，就算是冲田那天天计划暗杀我的浑小子，听到我这话估计也会把眉毛挑到头发里。  
我都能想象出来他的样子。睁着一双人畜无害的大眼睛，挑着眉毛看我：“土方先生……你要杀老板……？真的……吗？”  
我真希望他现在就在这里，用这副欠打的表情和语气问我这话。这样至少我还能揪住他的领子，用我往常用惯了的遮掩情绪的方式吼他，说是啊！我就是要杀了他，怎么样？！你来拦我试试啊！  
试试吧，说真的，谁来拦我一下也好啊。  
但很不幸，冲田现在不在，我面前只有山崎一个人。他站在那里，整个身体都被机械改造过，只有脸还是以前的样子，他的怀中还揣着一本浸满血的警察证书。  
你看，这就是我们从大战里幸存下来的模样，满身疮痍。  
我也受了伤，说实话，自己都不知道还能再挥几年剑了。我快三十了，这些年打打杀杀下来，身上的大疤小疤数不清。也许过几年我就该上缴刀还个文职做了。未来的路怎么走，我还真的没有  
想过。  
我曾以为我会死在战争里，但我活下来了。我从未想过未来怎么办，也不曾想过我会说出刚刚那三个字。我突然理解了坂田银时这个男人，他曾经也一定像我一样，连自己都感到意外的从战争中活下来了。  
我们就是这样恼火的相像，曾经是爱好，现在连经历也开始相像了。难道我也要走你走过的路吗？真的吗，那可不是什么好路。  
我习惯性的探手入怀摸烟，摸出来一个空盒。刚刚才买的，这么一会就抽完了。同时我灾难性的发现：我在流汗。  
冷汗从掌心浸到烟盒外的玻璃纸上，滑腻腻的。缺少尼古丁让我开始烦躁，我拨拉着打火机开关，让山崎去给我买包美乃路回来。  
但山崎没有动，他站在原地，定定地看着我。“副长，您说要杀了老板，是真的吗？”  
“让你去买烟哪那么多废话！”我吼他，“我说要杀就是要杀，有问题吗？要不要你先切个腹啊！买烟去！”  
山崎擦擦汗，小步跑开了。  
我靠在墙上，缓缓地将烟盒捏扁，揉成一团。坚硬的尖角硌着我的掌心，被冷汗浸透的衬衫是冰凉的，夹在墙面与我的脊背中间，湿湿的一片。  
我开始在脑内细数不得不杀他的理由。

*  
如果有人问我坂田银时在最后的时刻是怎样的，我可能无法回答。  
从那以后，我曾无数次演练过如何应对这个问题，但最终还是没有一个满意的。没有答案能配得上他，他的死亡是幕府时代最后的落幕。对于这样的死亡，我匮乏的言语是无论如何也不能描述出来的。  
好在没有人问过我这个问题。应该说，能问我这个问题的人已经不再有了。  
如果一定要说的话，我现在大概有一个还不赖的答案。我不是很擅言语，这个答案，我想了很久很久。  
那时我希望他能反抗，能挥动着那把剑挡下我的攻击，最好是杀了我。可他没有，他只是看着我。他就这样任凭事情发展下去了，直到最后，都一直看着我。  
就这样看着。

坂田银时疯了。  
在我与他相识的数年之前，他已经进化成了一个完美的疯子。杀夜王，挑衅春雨，与见回组对着干，大大小小炸了多少次江户，为了一个女人打到御所逼将军退位，又劫狱，劫持将军——他干的疯事数不胜数。  
可这些事其实都算不上疯，和他现在所做的一切相比，之前的不过都是小打小闹。  
他疯就疯在站在了我们昔日共同的敌人那一边。  
他背离了我们——背离了我，向着一个最不可收拾的糟糕方向一去不回头的走远了。

要是说我早就知道他会这么干，未必有些马后炮嫌疑。但我确实曾经从他的眼睛中看出过端倪。就在他第二次手刃恩师后，寒光下坐在地上的他的眼睛，即便在黑夜里也要比暗沉的天色还要更阴郁的，某种东西。  
我那时就已经隐约猜到他会疯。  
这是他的逆鳞，他一生的梦魇。他的生和死都与吉田松阳这个人牵扯不清，他生，他便生。当吉田松阳死了，他也就死了。这当然不是俗套的羁绊啊情感啊的牵系，而是最质朴的生命之源。没有人能替代吉田松阳在他心中的位置，正如没有人能替代我的长兄。可他偏偏亲眼目睹了两次。第一次，他亲手斩下他的头颅。第二次，他看着他跌入龙脉，巨大的飞船埋葬了他。  
我曾经预言过，总有一天坂田银时会成为一个比高杉晋助还要可怕的恐怖分子。现在这一天来了，连我自己都没想到它真的会来。  
而我在得知这个消息后的第一反应，就是我要杀了他。  
我与坂田银时之间有种不可言明的默契。我们关系算不上融洽，硬要说的话还是死对头。但我们都清楚一件事，并且会义无反顾的去完成它。那就是，如果有一天我们其中一人一意孤行，那么另一个人就要肩负起抹杀对方的责任。  
我想他也一定是明白的，不然那时，他为什么躲也不躲，只是一直看着我将剑送进他的胸膛呢。  
我蹲在地上，一根一根的抽烟，像个人型自走尼古丁烟囱。山崎买来的烟早就抽完了，我威逼他立刻再去买一包回来。烟蒂一个个摞成小山，我抽了太多烟，尼古丁让我喉咙发苦，我开始干呕，趴在地上吐出一堆可怜的秽物。  
坂田银时，我要杀了你，你在哪？

*  
杀他是必然的，可是怎么杀？我的剑道师父告诉我，要人剑合一。剑道的最高境界就是你手中的剑拥有生命，它长出血管和神经，与你握剑的手紧紧相连。剑随心动，每一次挥剑都出自你的真心。我一直奉行师父的真言，从始至终，我每一次挥剑斩杀歹人都只随心动。  
可我不想杀坂田银时。第一次，我的剑失效了。  
我拎着那块沉重的废铁，妖刀村麻纱的刀尖在坑坑洼洼的地面上拖行，发出金属的哀鸣。责任与大义在背后推着我前进，心却拉着我向回走。有生以来第一次，我踏上一条如此不情愿的杀人之路。  
我必须杀了你，我默念着，我必须杀了你。  
如果不这样一直催眠自己，好像就会随时拔脚跑回家里似的。我反复的念着这句话，一遍遍的重复着杀他的理由，像一个出门前反复检查煤气开关的强迫症患者。有好几次，我甚至差点成功说服了自己，真的放弃杀他的念头了。  
可坂田银时并没有消停，他总是不停的给我找理由。杀他的理由。  
急报一张张递到我的房间，白纸黑字上都有着相同的名字。坂田银时。在我于原地踯躅时，他离开了所有人，带着那个怪物游历四方，走到哪里，便杀到哪里。每一天他都罪加一等，逼迫我不得不亲手拿起脚边的刀割开他的咽喉，彻底扼止他疯狂的脚步。  
杀他是必然的，可你的心呢？土方十四郎，为什么你的心仍然不肯杀他啊。你拎着那金属的废物，拖拖拉拉的走着，挥不动剑的两条没用的臂膀。你在拖延什么？杀了他啊！  
杀掉同伴有这么难下手吗？你这把肮脏的妖刀，死在它刃下的同伴还少吗？更何况坂田银时算什么同伴，从始至终，他都只是一个该斩杀的对手罢了。这一事实早已在相遇之前注定，他是白夜叉，我是真选组的鬼之副长。我与他之间，本来就只能活一个。  
那么，杀了他吧。  
我盯着面前厚厚的报告，将烟蒂狠狠熄灭在正中央。纸张燃烧的气味缓缓散开，我掏出打火机，将报告彻底点燃。

我曾经对他说过，欠你的，等回来再还。  
我当然亏欠他，其实他也一样。我们都欠了对方太多人情，这条两两相欠的路走了太久，早已算不清这笔账那笔账。我以为我们的帐会在一杯老酒里一笔勾销，没想到最后是在鲜血里销的帐。他这个欠房租专业户，我早就该知道，他这个人会赖账的。  
我在定食屋存的那瓶酒，其实他也没能来得及喝几杯。那之后他离开江户，再也没能回来。直到今天我仍然存着它，尽管定食屋的老板已经从婆婆换成了她的儿子。那瓶酒我喝的很慢，倒一点点，只够装满瓶底的一层，咂一口，是苦的。老酒像人，年轻的时候发涩，到了中年是醇香，老了之后，总是越咂越苦。无论怎么品，都苦的让人舌根发麻。  
你欠我的帐，恐怕是再也还不上了。坂田银时啊，你真是个混蛋。说好的喝完这瓶酒等我们回来，你凭什么半路落跑？你凭什么让我杀了你？  
最后这一笔，你从来都没打算还吧。打从一开始，你就做好了死不还债的觉悟，打定主意要我背着这笔债走到地狱，到三途川旁追着你讨债。  
真是混蛋，坂田银时，你真是个不折不扣的流氓。

我咂着老酒，碰到脚边的村麻纱。太久不出鞘，它已经积了太多灰，是真正的一把废剑了。  
那之后我再也没有拿起过剑。

*  
我独自踏上杀他的旅程，已经不知道找了多久。我总是能猜到他的足迹，总是在他后一步赶到。一直以来我们都该死的相似，就连休息日也总会令人恼火的频频偶遇。我知道他会去哪里，这种能力几乎刻进我的基因。可我总是拖延脚步，慢一点，再慢一点，我知道我会杀了他，可能不能再多一天？如果有一天我死在了杀他的路上，想必也会安心的闭上眼。杀人，被杀，以杀止杀，灭因断果。欠的人情要还，还不上就用命去补。杀人的人未必能活，被杀的人也未必真的死了。凡事牵扯到人情债总是复杂，我与坂田银时便是这样乱麻般的关系。理不清，甚至无法用言语表达。但我懂，他也懂，谁也不会怨谁。  
我就是抱着这样的心情磨磨蹭蹭、拖拖拉拉的走到了他的面前，我预估了他的每一处足迹，也预估到了他离开的时间，总是赶在他后面追到。可这种预估的能力却渐渐失效了，到了后来，我赶到的时间点越来越早，有时我坐在街边他刚刚吃过丸子的座位上，都能感受到座椅上他的余温。最后一次，当我赶到他下榻的客栈时，他的背影就在我身前五步慢悠悠的走着，吊儿郎当的，一只袖子吊在身侧晃悠，拎着把木刀。我与这个背影阔别太久，但它仍在分别多年后惊雷一般引炸我的颅腔，叫我一眼便认出来。  
那时我久久站在原地，双脚仿佛被钢钉嵌死，浑身酸麻无法动弹。我没有想过会在此地遇见他，更不曾意识到我的预估会出错到这种地步。该杀的人就在眼前，可我的剑却无法出鞘。我看着他一步步走远，动也动不得，心里劝自己那是错觉，我没看到，认错了，那不是他。我该还的债不在今天，在明天，每一个即将到来的明天。  
我最终一步没动的看着他离开。  
那时我便突然了悟，他是在等我找到他。

我一直都知道他向死而生，很早之前，他就已经一心求死。但我不知道的是，他从那时起就打算好要死在我手里。从恩师坠入龙脉那一刻起，他就已开始策划自己的死亡。之后的每一步，都是为我量身定做，逼的我不得不走上这样一条路。  
我多希望有人能来问我一句，我恨不恨坂田银时，这样我就可以说出答案。我不恨他，这是我该还的人情。我只是无法释怀。从那以后我无数次于梦中惊醒，大汗淋漓浑身冰凉地一次一次的意识到，他是在逼我杀他，是他设计了被我杀死的这个结局。可是坂田银时，你为什么逼我杀你？为什么是我？为什么？  
我很想冲到冥府，把这个混蛋揪出来痛打一顿，质问他凭什么逼我杀你？你凭什么要让我背着你的死亡活下去？你怕你死在别人手里我会复仇吗，不会啊，你这种恐怖分子死了我才舒心呢。坂田银时，你怎么这么自私？  
但我总会原谅他——我知道他不容易，有难处，我也明白这是他最好的结局。用他的话说，他是死得其所。我明白这是最好的办法，只有我明白——也正因为如此，所以杀他的人只能是我。我忍了你这么久，肯定是会原谅你的。无论如何我都要妥协，谁让我杀了你啊，坂田银时，谁让我欠了你那么多人情，无论如何都要还上啊。  
我太了解坂田银时了，了解到让我自己厌恶的地步。我常常会想，如果我不是如此了解他，也许就不会走上这条路。杀他的人不会是我，他也不会这样算计我。早从一开始我就该和他断绝一切牵扯，我还可以继续过我刀口舔血的生活，而他也会继续拖拖拉拉的活下去。闹到最后这步，我仍然不怨他，我只是隐秘的希望他能活着，哪怕从此以后他和我再无关系。  
可世界上哪有如果。

我最终在那天找到了他，与我阔别多年的死对头面对面相遇。一路上他仿佛童话里掰面包的小女孩，走一路丢一路，引得我不得不找到他。那时夕阳西沉，他拎着木刀跨过肩头，冲我抬抬下巴，哟，税金小偷，慢死了，怎么，路上被蛋黄酱绊了一跤吗？  
我握着剑的手在颤抖，我看着他，一句话也说不出口。在道场中养成的本能告诉我眼前的男人并没有杀气，可我的理智在催逼着我动手，松手！杀了他！把你的剑拿起来！土方十四郎，动手啊！  
“真无聊，”坂田银时咂了咂嘴，“你搞快一点啊。”  
他双手持木刀，向我冲来。  
我拔剑抵挡，刃与刃相撞的瞬间手腕酸麻。掌控节奏的人是他，我知道他的剑术一直高于我。那时我甚至隐隐的期待，希望他能在战斗中杀了我。死亡是解脱，活下来的人注定要面对永恒的自我挣扎。剑锋每一次刺向我，又一次次的擦过我身侧刺进了空气。他的剑法处处是破绽，我却闭上眼不想去看。只要我看不到，就仍然存在输在他剑下的可能。杀了我吧，我想，坂田银时，我该死在你手中。  
但他却适时轻笑一声，无比扎耳。  
我睁开眼，看见他脸上挂着一如既往欠揍的贱笑。他举剑刺我胸前，我下意识抵挡，他将剑身一转，别着我的剑硬生生转向，义无反顾的刺向他胸膛。  
村麻纱刺入血肉的瞬间，我再度闭上了眼。  
这把剑对我来说实在太重，刀刃切开皮肉擦过肋骨时，我扭伤了手腕。热热的血喷在我脸上，我执拗的闭着眼。眼前人轰然倒下，连带着执剑的我也跪伏在地，剑未拔出，就这么刺进地面，将他也钉在了地上。  
我跪在粗糙的泥地上，砂砾隔着制服硌在我的膝盖。我仍然闭着眼，听见面前的人在喘息，他的血淌过地面，温热的浸透了我的裤子，他在垂死，那一刀擦着他的心脏穿过去，他活不久了。  
我终于杀死了坂田银时。

多年后我总是频频去回想这短短的几分钟，但总是记不清，想不起来。在那几分钟里世界发生了什么？太阳还挂在西方的地平线之上吗？人类仍然存在吗？我不知道，我只是久久闭着眼睛，在黑暗中缓慢的下坠，下坠。我闻不到他的血腥味，听不见他濒死的呼吸，碰不到他渐渐变凉的身体。我闭上了眼，所以眼前的一切都暂时不存在。世界是量子态的，只要我不去看，就不存在。  
那时我听见他说，看着我。  
“你睁开眼，”他说，看着我。”  
我睁开了眼。

他在笑。  
我没有看错——昏黄的夕阳下，倒地濒死的银发武士，被村麻纱钉在地上，口中仍然不断地涌出鲜血——可他仍然在笑着，仰面向上凝视着我，一直笑着。  
在我闭上眼不去看的时候，他也仍然这样看着我，笑着。他说，喂，哭丧着脸干嘛？这样送一个人上路，对方可是不会成佛的啊。  
我一句话也说不出，只能偏过头，避开他的目光。  
直到那时我仍然没有松开握在村麻纱上的双手，仿佛被钉在地上的人是他而不是我。我跪在那里双手已经因用力而痛了起来。我像一尊雕像一样跪在他面前，没有表情也没有动作。我也不知道该说什么。难道要杀人的人说“请你活下去”吗？可我是真的希望你活着……银时……你相信吗？  
坂田银时，这个男人，他真的要死了。  
在我们还在战场上时，他曾半开玩笑地问过我，说如果他死了，我会不会为他流泪。那时我抽着烟，漫不经心地回答他也许吧，也许我能为你掉几滴微不足道的眼泪也说不定。  
但是，对不起啊，银时，现在终于到了那一天，可我却眼眶干涩，流不出一滴眼泪来。你要死啦，我呢，却连一滴鳄鱼的眼泪也挤不出来。毕竟杀你的人是我啊，手上沾满鲜血的鬼，又怎么配去流人类的眼泪呢。  
直到最后他还在絮絮叨叨的说着白烂话，每一句都伴随着涌出口的血沫。他笑着，说，喂，多串君，你倒是看我一眼啊。  
看着我啊，看着我。  
他说，没想到最后刻在我双眼睛里的，竟然是你这张脸。真是倒霉透了，喂，你能不能看我一眼，好歹让我记住你那双青光眼长啥样啊。  
他笑着，流着血，说着话。直到他的声音渐渐低下去，断断续续再也听不到声音。我都始终执拗的偏过头，不去看他一眼。  
直到他断气，那两道灼灼的目光都始终聚焦在我面颊上。他一直看着我。  
他说，谢谢你。  
ありがとう。

夕阳下，坂田银时已经变冷的身躯躺在那里，睁着眼，仍然挂着微笑。  
他死了。  
暮色四射，空气开始变冷，而我扭伤的手腕开始疼痛。它提醒我仍然身而为人。他终于死在了一个微不足道的傍晚，躺在没有人烟的地方。从哪里来，又回到哪里去。他死了，我似乎也已经死了。  
我站起身，在他死后才终于与他双目相对，凝视许久。  
对不起啊，只是，我这种人的脸，不配被你带到冥府里。  
好好上路吧，坂田银时，在那个世界，也要备下老酒等我啊。等到我也下地狱的那天，再去找你把存下的酒喝光。嗯，说好了。  
我转过身，很慢很慢的挪动脚步，烟盒在右胸凸出一块，我摸了一根烟出来，叼上。慢慢点燃，慢慢吸着。

他说，谢谢你。  
我低头咂了许久，笑了笑，说，谢谢你。  
回家了，银时。

太阳落山了。

End


End file.
